Anthracite
by Richie10234
Summary: The Anthracite type of coal contains the highest count of carbon, and also the least amount of impurities. Why does Videl care though? One-Shot.


Credits to the DBZ writers for DBZ. I'm just a fan.

Gohan was not ordinary. Heck, that's why she loved him so much. He wasn't normal when it came to anything, really. He would always try to be modest when he was credited with something, he was always was different when it came to fun, and he was always unique when it came to dates. And this one was no different. She deserved it too. He didn't want to do the same thing everyone else did.

Videl stared at Gohan. She was utterly confused as why they were dressed up, out in the middle of nowhere. It was odd, because you would normally dress up for somewhere fancy, right?

They had flown on top of a baron plateau near the Mount Paozu. It was about 7:30 P.M. The sun was setting, and she could only guess that her boyfriend wanted to watch the sunset with her; A little unusual if you ask her, but she decided to keep an open mind. It wasn't bad or anything, but usually they liked to do things a little more exciting.

"Gohan why are we out here?" She asked bluntly.

"Well, there's a couple reasons actually." He answered. Videl looked into his eyes, and waited for an answer. "You see, this place contains Anthracite coal, a mineral containing the highest count of carbon, and least amount of impurities of any coal." He explained stepping forward.

"You mean we flew all the way out here, dressed up, so you can play Professor Gohan the scientist?" Videl replied a little irritated. Unbeknownst to her, Gohan had another plan in mind. He gathered a small energy ball in his hand.

"Well, not exactly. At the base of the mountain is where I taught you how to fly, remember?" Videl nodded. "Hiya!" Gohan yelled as the ball of energy pierced the ground, leaving a small hole. Videl let out a squeak of surprise when she heard the explosion and quickly started giving Gohan a piece of her mind about surprising her.

"Well, if you were surprised from that, then you aren't going to like this." Gohan picked up a small shard of Anthracite coal from the ground, and placed it in his hands. "You may want to brace yourself."

Videl took Gohan's advice, because he was he was rarely wrong when it came to her safety. She ran over to a large boulder, and braced herself. Gohan focused on the piece of coal in his hand and started to squeeze. He started pressing his hand together harder and harder, and all the while growing more and more agitated.

All of the sudden he transformed into his Super Saiyan form, and began putting his energy into his hands, engulfing his body in his yellow aura. His aura grew larger, his focus became more narrow, and his voice started to growl.

He ascended even higher to his second form, and put everything he had into squeezing the life out of the shard. This had been going on for about a minute before Gohan let out a final roar before he fell to his knee, panting, and sweating.

Videl recovered from the show Gohan just put on, and ran over to find out just what the heck happened. She was about to crack him on the back of the head for that little stunt, but what she saw surprised her. Gohan looked up at her and smiled; a most unusual act for an exhausted person. But nothing was going to get Gohan down today.

Gohan reached his hand out, and in his palm, laid the largest blue diamond Videl had ever seen. A diamond that matched the shade of her cerulean eyes, exactly. Gohan reached into his pocket and pull out a gold ring, with an empty spot on the top missing the gem, and attached the diamond to it.

"I don't think I'll ever find the words to describe how special you are and what you mean to me. A guy couldn't be more proud to have found a woman as strong, smart, beautiful, caring, and unique as you are. Videl Satan, will you marry me?" Gohan asked confidently.

Videl was speechless. She had thought this day was going to come soon, and even rehearsed what she would say. But nothing came out of her mouth except a gasp as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Yes!" Videl screamed as she pulled the back of Gohan's head up to hers and kissed him. As they broke away, Gohan stood up, caressed Videl's palm, and brought her hand up to place the ring on her finger. She looked at the beautiful ring, and then at her beautiful fiancée. She's going to have to get used that word now. Gohan smiled at her, and she smiled back, and went in for another kiss.

Gohan bowed his head to kiss her, but as soon as he did, his eyes rolled back and he passed out. He now wished he had brought a senzu bean, because right now, he would be lucky if he woke up tonight.

"Gohan, you idiot!" Videl yelled as Gohan fell on top of her, bring the couple to the ground.

**Not far Away…**

"Haha Trunks! Now I have a brother _and_ a sister!" Goten mocked as he stuck his tongue out at Trunks.

"You think we should tell your mom?" Trunks asked.

"Are you nuts? She'll kill us if she finds out we were spying." Goten retorted

"Goten look! Gohan just hurt Videl!" Trunks pointed as Gohan and Videl fell down.

"Nah, that's just a game they play. Sometimes they play with no clothes on too, but I always get thrown out." Goten said innocently.

Well this was my first fic. A one-shot. I have a couple more stories already written that I might post, but I wanna see what kind of reviews this gets before I do anything. Be nice =D


End file.
